


Day 5 Prompt Me Compilation

by InLust



Series: Holiday Writing Dash 2015 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Holiday Writing Dash, Modern AU, Multi, Rare Pair, Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, awkward first date, criminal girlfriends, heart condition, holiday au, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:22:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of my Holiday Writing Dash at nocteverbascio.tumblr</p><p>These are all unrelated prompts that I tried to write in one day. So hope you enjoy them all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skimmorse + Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Skimmorse - Bobbi being the biggest spoon to Daisy being big spoon to Jemma being little spoon

Daisy creeps into the room quietly. Albeit her legs are sore from all the running and jumping from her most recent mission. She didn’t anticipate on landing at base the same night but she had and the only thing she wants to do is curl up into bed with her girlfriends.

She drops her bag off at the armory before stopping by the lab.

It’s the middle of the night, she is half expecting to see Jemma and Bobbi fiddling on a new experiment but the only person she sees occupying the space is Fitz.

She is about creep away when Fitz hears her footsteps.

“Jemma went to bed early,” he informs, “she’s been dead on her feet since you left.”

Daisy nods and opens her mouth to ask about Bobbi when Fitz adds, “Bobbi’s probably with her. She’s been trying to convince Jemma to sleep this whole time.”

There is a comforting tug in her chest. Of course, they’d be concerned. They’ve all had their solo missions before, it was always more difficult when Daisy would go though because she still went most frequently.

Daisy thanks him and makes her way to Jemma’s room. She slips in without a sound and sees Jemma lying on her bed dead to the world. It draws a smile to her lips. She wonders where Bobbi is, but is sure that she’ll be back for bed soon enough.

As she sits down on the edge of the bed to take off her boots when she feels Jemma stirring behind her.

Arms wrap around her waist and it doesn’t take long before Jemma recognizes her frame by touch and sits up.

“Skye,” she whispers deeply her voice cracking from sleep. She hugs her tightly from behind and breathes in her scent that’s a combination of gunpowder and sweat. “You’re back.” She croons sleepily.

Daisy turns her head to kiss her girlfriend as she simply kicks off her boots. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”

Jemma shakes her head. “No, I love it. I’ve missed you.”

“Come on, let’s get to bed,” Daisy coaxes as she peels Jemma’s arms off of her to lay down. “Fitz tells me you haven’t been sleeping well since I left.”

Jemma scrunches up her nose and mutters, “Tattle tail.”

Once they’re both under the covers, Jemma drags Daisy’s arm around her waist. Daisy happily complies to Jemma’s spot as little spoon. It brings them both comfort that their in each other’s arms.

“Bobbi couldn’t sleep, I think she’s making tea,” Jemma informs as if reading Daisy’s mind.

Daisy breathes in the smell of Jemma’s shampoo, lavender and passion fruit, as she nods. She kisses the base of her neck.

As if on cue, the two hear the door slide open followed by Bobbi’s shuffling footsteps. They wiggle further into the bed as Bobbi’s presence warms them.

The bed dips behind Daisy and she feels Bobbi’s body warm her up completely.

“Welcome back,” Bobbi whispers happily as she kisses Daisy before sliding under the covers. “Heard you were looking sore.”

“You know, all in a days work,” Daisy flirts.

Bobbi’s arm reaches around her but extends to meet her hand wrapped around Jemma’s waist comfortably. Jemma shifts closer against Daisy contently to feel Bobbi’s touch as well.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Bobbi says her breath warming the back of Daisy’s neck.

Daisy smiles between her two girlfriends. Yup, this is what she needed when she got back. “I’ve missed you both.”

 


	2. Steve/Maria - Carnival Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what if I broke my arm I'm still doing it." Steve/Maria

****

“No.”

“Yes.”

“ **No**.”

“ **Yes**.”

“Maria, **_no_**.”

“Maria, **yes**.”

Steve palms his face in exasperation as Maria stands before him defiantly. He doesn’t know why they are even fighting about this. 

There are people staring at them as they walk by. It’s starting to make him feel a bit uncomfortable but he’s starting to be really thankful at least he isn’t in his Captain America uniform. That would make this whole situation even worse. 

People would probably think that _he_ is an attraction. There are kids running around and parents chasing them throughout the carnival enough already. Speaking of children, the rest of the Avengers have also long disappeared. 

Maria slaps Steve’s chest with the back of her good hand, while the other is tucked safely in a sling with a hard cast. “Give me a five, will you?” she basically orders. 

“This is a _terrible_ idea,” Steve says as he reaches for his wallet anyways. 

“Maybe you should listen to him, ma’am,” the teenage vendor says uncomfortably as he looks between the two. 

“ _Don’t_ take his side,” Maria snaps as she grabs the five from Steve. “I don’t care if my arm is broken, I can do this. If I can crack a skull with one arm, you’re damn sure I can win a stuffed animal for you, Steve.” 

“Maria, you need two hands for this,” Steve insists. He’s just concerned for her safety. A hammer that size, he can do easily, but he’s a super soldier. 

Maria narrows her eyes as she grabs the hammer. “It’s not just about strength, Steve, it’s also about technique,” she declares confidently. 

To both Steve’s and the teenager’s surprise, Maria _does_ lift the long hammer up with her left arm with ease. Just as she reaches the apex, Steve is sure it’ll slip out of her grasp because of the weight shift, but Maria swings her whole body with it to bring it down.

The teenager winces painfully thinking it’ll land on her foot but listens as the sound of metal meeting metal rings through the air. The whistle from the marker goes up and **_DING!_**

Maria exhales through all of her exertion and looks cheekily at Steve. “Told you I could win you a prize.”


	3. Skimmons + Awkward First Date

****

Daisy can’t believe it’s happening. That this has _actually_ been a development in her life that is worth even _mentioning_. 

She doesn’t even know when an ending even happens or when the beginning was even conceptualized. All she is thinking is whether or not, now would be a good time to leave the restaurant before Jemma gets there. 

_What possessed me to even ask?_

Daisy tears at the napkin on the table nervously before taking a huge drink of the wine sitting before her. At least, Jemma texted she’d be late coming from the lab. 

She still had an opportunity to leave. There are just so many implications to their relationship. There were so many rivers and turns that drew them apart before leading to an ocean. 

Just as she is about to text Jemma, she wasn’t feeling well, she hears, “Daisy?”

Daisy looks up and stands at attention. **Fuck** , she isn’t a soldier but she’s at least a commander. She forces a smile on her face to quell the nervousness and she moves to pull out Jemma’s chair. “Hey,” she says hoping she doesn’t sound like a smitten teenager. 

“I’m so sorry, I was late, there was a mishap in the lab that Fitz needed help with,” Jemma explains as Daisy takes her seat. 

_Ah yes._ **Fitz** _._ “Yeah, no problem, I get it,” Daisy says feeling a clench in the pit of her stomach. It’s not that it makes her nervous Jemma still shares a lab with Fitz, they work well together obviously, but she doesn’t want Fitz to think she is stealing Jemma. At least Fitz has some history with Jemma. It makes her kind of nauseous to think about, so she drowns it in more wine. 

“Yeah, he’s still not quite up to date with the tech so I had to ask Mac to help him out,” Jemma continues her story as she sips her own wine. “This is a great choice of wine. Have you already ordered?”

Daisy shyly says thanks and shakes her head. “I figured since I invited you that you should could,” she forces out. Thank god she doesn’t have her wristband anymore. It would be beeping incessantly reminding her of her heart rate. “I know that you like Italian, so yeah…”

She wants to kick herself because Jemma just gives her this sweet look and she is a nervous, awkward mess. 

Daisy tries her best to be brave and lets Jemma look at the menu. It’s best if she ate something too, riding on a liquid dinner would _not_ be okay. She clears her cup of wine. When she does, the waitress comes by to refill her cup and asks if they’re ready to order. She looks at Jemma and they are. 

When the waitress takes their menu, Jemma reaches to hold Daisy’s hand that is unconsciously tapping at the pile of ripped napkin. “Don’t be nervous, it’s just me,” Jemma soothes with a rub of her thumb.

It briefly helps. Daisy smiles at least and tries to ask, “So- _uh_ –how was your week?”

The smile must’ve acquiesced Jemma’s concern because she answers with a smile on her face, “I ran into someone I haven’t seen in awhile actually.”

“Really? Who?”

“Will!”

Daisy is shocked. She’s beyond shocked. How is she supposed to react to Jemma running into another ex? Like what does one **do** in a situation like that? She keeps it as cool as possible asking, “How was that? What was it for?”

“He is training to be a field agent actually. He stopped by our branch for some new gear from Fitz,” Jemma informs without a care.

The feeling in Daisy’s stomach tightens even further. She bites the inside of her mouth. It must be the alcohol because her concerns are running rampant. _Jemma is an amazing girl, she can have exes._

_Hell, I have exes, it’s fine._

_But none that I work with._

“Hey, Jemma, are there more exes in SHIELD that I should know about?” It comes out of her mouth before she even has a second to think about how that could sound. Or what it could imply of Jemma?

**Fuck.**

Jemma stares at her in shock. 

That’s when Daisy starts apologizing profusely, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean like to say if you did have more exes in SHIELD. I meant like if there hypothetically was. Just so I know who in SHIELD you’ve dated, so it’s not like awkward if they work for me or I run into them or something. Not that I mind, it’s totally cool, but I mean you’re still around Fitz all the time and the team doesn’t know about me liking you at all and it’s— _shit_ , I’m rambling aren’t I?”

Jemma nods as she tries to process what Daisy is exactly getting at. 

“Okay, you know what? Let’s forget about it,” Daisy throws her hand up in surrender. She’s dug herself into a hole that she doesn’t know how to get out of. “Talking about exes during a first date is probably the biggest mistake anyone can make. Not that you made a mistake or anything, I just did! And please, _please_ stop me when you can.” She really doesn’t know how to get out of this. 

Jemma is still staring at her in shock, completely baffled. She tries to think of a response, Daisy can see it, but nothing comes out. It takes a moment before, “I’m just going to run to the bathroom really quickly.”

Daisy’s heart sinks. Jemma’s face is completely red as she gets up from their table and rushes to the bathroom. As soon as Jemma is out of sight, Daisy drops her head onto the table. She really wouldn’t be surprised if Jemma doesn’t come back.


	4. Skimmons + geting caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skimmons + getting walked in on/team finding out about them

Jemma slips on her shirt before walking to the mirror and primping her hair. She can see Daisy approaching behind her with a predatory smile on her face. Her uniform is unzipped revealing the curves of her breast and the lines of her abs.

“Is my _appointment_ with you over, Dr. Simmons?” Daisy whispers as she peels Jemma’s hair back to lick her neck. She starts kissing slowly up until Jemma’s earlobe is caught between her teeth. 

Jemma leans back comfortably pulling Daisy’s arms around her waist. “ _Mmm_ …I have to go,” she weakly insists.

“Why?” Daisy whines as she holds onto Jemma tightly. 

“Because the team could be back any moment.”

“ _So_ , what does that have to do with you?”

Jemma turns around so she can face Daisy in her arms. She places her hands on her chest, thumbs against the zippers. “I don’t think it’d be appropriate for me to be _sneaking_ out of the commander’s room at this hour. It’d be a bit suspicious.”

Daisy rolls her eyes. “Come on, we’ve known them since before the fall of Triskelion. The rules haven’t changed, we can date.”

“I don’t want to share you just yet,” the scientist insists. She peels herself from Daisy’s grasp before she’s too tempted. She makes sure that her shirt is properly buttoned and orderly before pecking Daisy on the lips.  “Until _next_ time, Daisy.” 

Daisy doesn’t chase after Jemma but watches as Jemma winks her goodbye at the door. She smirks to herself before zipping the uniform when she notices something in the corner of her eyes. 

She grabs it off her bed quickly and swings open the door before Jemma gets too far and says aloud for her lover, “You forgot your _panties_! Unless you wanted to come back a—”

Her sentence dies there because Jemma is there. 

Jemma is standing just a door down talking to May, Bobbi, and Mack. The three field agents just watch as Jemma’s face turns tomato red and Daisy weakly says, “ **Oh** … _hi_ there.”


	5. Skimmons + criminal girlfriends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'What did you do rob a bank?' 'Well...' 'OMG you robbed a bank!' 'umm...' 'WITHOUT ME?!!' 'Sorry?'

“Come on, Daisy! I’ve gotta show you this before the others get here,” Jemma insists as she pulls her blindfolded girlfriend towards the door.

“Well, sweetie, I’d be able to move a bit faster if I _wasn’t_ blindfolded,” Daisy jokes as she follows her girlfriend regardless. Despite how much she loved her girlfriend, Jemma was a bit of an adorable puppy, _not the safest to follow_. She still loved her though. 

“Almost there, calm down.” Jemma swings open the door and makes sure Daisy makes it over the threshold without tripping. If that were to happen, she was sure her girlfriend would never let her blindfold her out of the bedroom again.

“Can I take this blindfold off yet?” 

“Go ahead, love.” Daisy can hear the smile on Jemma’s lips. She takes off her blindfold and looks in awe at where she’s been taken. She spins on her her heels to take in the lavish home that she is currently standing in.

“ _Holy_ …whose house is this?” Daisy asks in awe. There’s so much natural light spilling in that Daisy fears asking who’s going to be paying for the window repairs for the winter. 

Jemma has a bright smile in her face as she slips her hand into Daisy’s. “It’s ours!” She squeals in delight as she leans up to kiss her. 

Daisy’s jaw drops in disbelief. “Are you _serious_?” Jemma nods furiously. “What? Did you rob a bank or something while I was in Macau?!”

Jemma scrunches her nose debating how to answer and all that comes out is, “ _Well_ …”

“Oh my god! You **did**! **_Why_**?!”

“Oh, Daisy, baby, I just wanted to surprise you that’s all! Mack and Fitz helped me out, teaching me their tech thing,” Jemma informs proudly. “You know, moving some money here, moving some money there, turning off the security cameras and what not.”

Daisy pulls away. “I am _furious_!” Jemma frowns wanting to calm her girlfriend down. The scientist knows to leave the conning up to her girlfriend, but it was a gift. Jemma wanted to show she could pull her weight in this relationship too. “I am furious that you did it _without_ **me**!”

This stuns Jemma and she’s left flabbergasted. “What?!”

Daisy breaks out into a laugh as she slips her arms around Jemma’s waist. “I just wanted to be there that’s all. It’s your first bank job, as your more experienced girlfriend, I should’ve reserved rights to take you through this.” She smirks at her and leans down to kiss her.

“I am _sorry_?” Jemma offers playfully as she tugs at the collar of Daisy’s dress shirt.

“Wanna show me how **much** you’re sorry?” Daisy asks before sweeping Jemma up into her arms. 


	6. Sansaery + smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sansa is not just having sex with a gorgeous girl, she's having sex with her favorite singer"

_Oh god. Oh god. Seven save me._

Sansa gasps as she presses her back harder against the wall. She reaches out to grasp for something, anything. Her head is spinning and knees aren’t doing well to hold her up.

She’s dreamt of this for  _years_. 

In the dark, she could only imagine how Margaery’s mouth would feel between her thighs, licking and sucking her. She would shiver at the thought with a hand in her wet panties playing with her clit and hand up her shirt toying with her breast. She’d come fast if she just said Margaery’s name.

It’s a wonder how long she’s held up so far. Because they’d been kissing for what feels like hours. They haven’t even made it to the bedroom yet.

“ _Mm_ , you taste  _so good_ ,” Margaery says from under her skirt as she pushes it higher for Sansa to see.

Sansa catches Margaery’s eyes and feels her knees tremble. She’d imagine Margaery between her legs but reality was so much more  _intense_. She could feel the wetness all over her labia between her juices and Margaery’s saliva.

She reaches down to catch Margaery’s brown hair in her fingers and urges her to continue. She felt the vibrations coming from Margaery’s throat sending shockwaves throughout her body.

Margaery wasn’t just some beautiful girl Sansa ran into at the bar. Margaery was a world pop star that Sansa’s known since they were teenagers. Needless to say, the intense looks in Margaery eyes as she sang paid a great deal to Sansa’s sexual awakening.

She’s living a fantasy where Margaery caught her eyes at the bar after her set and told her bodyguard to offer Sansa a drink.

Halfway through the drink, Margaery sidles up next to her and chats her up. It feels strange to speak so normally to a famous figure like Margaery, but the drink eases Sansa and she feels on top of the world.

Now, she’s in Margaery’s apartment pressed up against the wall, oxford unbuttoned, skirt hiked up, and panties at her ankles getting formally fucked by the woman of her dreams.

Margaery adds a finger into the mix and Sansa buckles, crying out her name. She hasn’t gotten over the humming Margaery does as she goes down on her. Nope, that is something Sansa is going to commit to memory in case this is a one time thing.

Sansa gasps as she feels Margaery’s knuckles bump her and she feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Suddenly, Margaery switches from sucking to flicking her tongue against Sansa’s engorged clit and she’s coming so hard she’s seeing stars behind her eyes.

Trying to come down from her orgasm, Sansa opens her eyes to see Margaery standing up to meet her eyes. There’s a bright smile on her face that makes Sansa lean forward and kiss the shorter woman.

“I hope you don’t think that that was it,” Margaery says as she laces her fingers with Sansa’s and pulls her to the bedroom.

Sansa just giggles in agreement and follows the singer to her bedroom. She can ask about her inspirations and dreams after they’re done exploring one another.


	7. Skimmons + partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (established) they have a really big fight but get called in before they can make up. Jemma has a heart condition and Skye only finds out after jemma saves her during the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get ready for feels

 

Jemma jumps behind the crates as the bullets threaten to embed themselves in her. Luckily, she’s picked some maneuvers that have helped her survive thus far. As soon as her back hits the crate, she takes a moment to breath.

The light from her wristband shows that she still has a regular heartbeat. She’s known for ages how her heart is supposed to be. It’s when the  _irregularities_ happen that she would be more than just alarmed at.

The Egyptian yelling cuts through the gunfight and Jemma knows they’re getting closer and closer.

_Think. Think. Think._

Jemma looks around for her partner _and girlfriend_. She’s out of bullets without backup,  _great_. She shouldn’t even be out in the field. Not after earlier that day. The stress was getting to her since the beginning of the mission. Now that her girlfriend  _isn’t even around_  frustrates her even more.

Suddenly, the boots fall near her and Jemma looks up to see a soldier raising his gun at her.

Her heart races and she raises her arm.  _What good could that do?_

A gunshot rings through the air and Jemma shakes. She doesn’t feel a ripping pain across her body or blood pouring from her. She looks up when she hears the thump and sees the soldier’s body drop.

Standing up a bit, Jemma sees Daisy’s dark hair above the crates on the other side. She watches as the soldiers get picked off one by one. Her heart is  _slightly_ at ease.

Because now Daisy is being targeted at. Without another thought, Jemma grabs the fallen soldier’s AK47 and runs towards her partner. The bag of their mission rests with her but she can’t make it back without Daisy.

She keeps her head low as she darts behind the crates.

She hits her comm. “You’re going to get yourself  _killed_ ,” she growls into the mic quickly.

“Are we back at it  _again_?” Daisy’s voice comes in crankier than before.

“I didn’t realize we were  _off_ it. Considering we are still getting called to missions.” Jemma stares at the southern entrance and watches as more soldiers make their way in. She mounts her gun on the crate and shoots at the men rushing in. Out of the 6 she’s picked off 2. She ducks quickly.

“I am not going to argue about this. It’s part of our lives, Jemma,” Daisy grunts as she pulls the trigger, “it’s part of _my life_ especially.”

“ _You_ are part of  _my life_ ,” Jemma reacts. She stands up again, knowing the 4 men from the southern entrance are still gunning for Daisy. She shoots again and watches as 3 more bodies drop. The fourth is out of sight.

That doesn’t mean anything. The last guy is going to kill her girlfriend if Jemma doesn’t get there in time. Jemma rushes through two more rows of crates, one more and she’ll be closer to her partner.

She sees the last soldier looming over Daisy. She raises her gun to shoot but the magazine is empty.

Cursing over and over, Jemma rushes at the soldier with her gun up and tackles him to the ground.

Daisy turns around to see her girlfriend shuffling with the man on the ground. Just as she tries to rush over, a bullet whizzes by her head and she ducks back down. There’s still another shooter.

Jemma tries to push the man off as he rolls on top of her. Just as she jerks up with her gun, she feels his fist colliding into her chest. For a second, she’s winded with her back against the ground.

She feels the metal in her chest ache across her body.  _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

This time she whirls the gun across the soldier’s face and knocks him out cold beside her.

When she looks up at Daisy, she sees her girlfriend is still looking for the last shooter. Jemma gets on her knees and looks around quickly. “At your 4 o’ clock!” She yells.

Daisy reacts and fires into the direction Jemma yells. In a second, there’s a loud scream and thumping onto the ground. No more gun fire.

Daisy turns to her girlfriend angrily. “I had it.”

Jemma doesn’t say anything, feeling the dull pain in her chest. She clicks on the comm again, “ _Simmons and Johnson ready for extraction._ ”

They don’t say anything to each other the whole plane ride back. Daisy doesn’t even look at her. Jemma can’t bear to care, she just makes sure that her heart beat is steady and even now.

When they land, Mack and Fitz are waiting for them at the bay. Jemma walks ahead of Daisy feeling exhausted from the mission and not really in the mood to argue with her in front of the team.

“Welcome back,” Mack says as he takes the bag from Jemma. “Are you okay?” 

Jemma doesn’t even realize she’s swaying until she feels Daisy’s presence against her back. She turns her head and watches as the corner of her vision darkens. It feels like she’s underwater as Daisy yells her name, but she can’t do anything about it. In a second, she feels her heart completely give out.

When she wakes up, she doesn’t hearing anything besides the beeping, whirring and pumping of machines near her head. Jemma almost closes her eyes because it’s been so long since she’s heard the sounds of those machines.

“ _Jemma_?” a voice calls out to her.

Jemma takes a breath in and closes her eyes. She feels exhausted and her chest feels like it’s been run over by a truck. She just wants to go back to bed.

“Are you alright?”

It takes her a moment to realize that it’s Daisy’s voice calling out to her.  _Oh, no._

Jemma wakes herself up. She pushes off the gas mask so that she can breath on her own. As she moves to sit up, she feels soft hands at her shoulders guiding her back down.

There’s a distinct beep and Daisy is back in her view.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

Jemma reaches up to touch her cheeks. “You look so tired,” she notes as her thumb brushes her cheek.

“Having your girlfriend’s heart give out on you makes you kind of restless,” Daisy admits as she clasps Jemma’s hand in hers so that she could kiss it. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

It takes Jemma a moment to realize what Daisy is asking. She sighs, “It’s not something I like advertising.” She moves to sit up again. This time Daisy doesn’t protest.

“Is this why you don’t want to do field work anymore?” Daisy asks with sadness in her eyes.

Jemma doesn’t want this. This  _sad_ Daisy. The Daisy that is going to fret over everything about her heart. She’s had enough people go through it. Luckily, SHIELD’s advanced technology has been helping her live as normally as she could. Now, she wants her  _happy_ Daisy. Her Daisy that isn’t going to look at her like she’s broken.

“No,” she lies. It’s not a complete lie but her heart can only take so much when her girlfriend is constantly risking her life for the good of mankind. It’s not like she doesn’t feel guilty of being selfish for wanting her girlfriend to stop saving the world. Daisy is her world.  _But how can she express that?_

“Then why didn’t you tell me?” Daisy asks again. Her eyes shining with curiosity and hurt. “How come you didn’t tell me about your heart? We’ve been together for  _4 years_  now.”

“Daisy,” Jemma sighs. “I didn’t want you to worry.” She doesn’t want to argue about her heart. It still feels too fresh.

“I am your  _girlfriend_ , I care about you,” Daisy argues back, the frustration in her voice growing stronger. “I should know these things. What if you collapse while we were out in the field? What would I have done? What am I  _supposed_ to do?”

Jemma sees a tear fall from her girlfriend’s eyes. She grabs Daisy’s cheeks. “Daisy, I love you. If I wasn’t confident in SHIELD’s ability to keep my heart alive, I wouldn’t be here.”

Daisy’s crying and it makes Jemma’s chest tighten. “But, you’re everything to me,” Daisy says through her tears. “You’re  _everything_. I was so scared when you fell in my arms.” Jemma pulls her into a tight hug, regardless of how much her chest hurts. “I didn’t know what to do. You stopped breathing. Your  _heart_ stopped beating.”

Jemma holds her so tightly that she hopes Daisy can feel her heart beating. To know that she is alive.

“Skye, I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Daisy whispers through her sobs.

Jemma understands how scary it can be to constantly wonder if she’s going to drop dead at any moment. Or if she’s going to wake up in the morning. But she has hope. She has Daisy and hope.


	8. Skimmons + holiday au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coworkers that hate each other at a holiday party

“This is  _silly_ .”

“ _You’re_ telling  _me_.”

They stop talking and just stare at each other.

“Well, what’re we going to  _do_ about it?” Daisy asks first with her arms crossed.

Jemma glowers at the taller woman. “We could be  _adult_ about it.”

The commander’s lips thin in response. On a bad day, it would be much scarier but right now she’s wearing a Santa hat that makes her look adorable. Not that Jemma’s noticed or anything.

Jemma glances around her and their coworkers are all staring at them. Wondering who is going to make the first move.

It’s honestly  _their_ fault. Jemma doesn’t even know why everyone thinks that she and the commander would be a good fit. They don’t even like each other. Daisy is just one of those arrogant Operatives who acts all tough and badass. All brawn, no brain.  _Complete opposite of her._

Now, the two are stuck standing under a mistletoe- _-that wasn’t even there to begin with_!–with everyone anticipating them to kiss.

Daisy opens her mouth slightly as she chews her gum. “Soooo? Adult?”

Jemma huffs and reaches up to grab Daisy’s neck and pull her down. She feels Daisy tense underneath her fingertips but as soon as their lips meet, it’s  _electrifying_.

Jemma can feel the pulses of electricity shoot between them. She has to admit Daisy is an excellent kisser as she cards her fingers through the short locks. It’s a surprise when Daisy’s hand comes to her waist to steady her.  _She’s strong._

It feels really  _nice_ kissing the commander. A lot better than she expects. Her sense are full of Daisy. The scent of her shampoo is fruity and her body wash is colorful. Her skin is soft underneath her fingertips. Jemma surprisingly smiles into the kiss and feel Daisy do the same.

There is loud whooping, yelling, and noisemakers that draw their attention to the fact that they aren’t alone in the room.

Jemma pulls back breathless and she looks to the commander to see she’s flustered as well.

“That was  _good_.”

Daisy tries to catch her breath before looking at Jemma, “Yeah,  _sure_.” A blush flares across her cheeks. With that, she stalks off quickly towards the bathroom.

Jemma stands there and realizes that Daisy’s gum is now in her mouth.


End file.
